la– and di– and –iss and –zia
by vikung-fu
Summary: "Go outside and play with your friend, her mother advised, to which Lillie replied with a cold look. The last thing she needed was advice from a woman who could only think to take time away from her work as a pretence to convince others that everything was still okay." In Alto Mare, Lillie loses more than her fear of pokémon. :p


**_la_****– ****and ****_di_****– and –****_iss_**** and –****_zia_**

If she had understood what was taking place, it would only have confused her, she reflected after the event. Her family had been on holiday, some much needed away time, 23 long hours in transit and the warmth of Alola exchanged for the heavy humidity of Alto Mare. She did not know how anyone could live in such a climate, she had thought as the heat had met her the moment she had stepped foot in the city. In Alola, at least the sun was temperate, yet here, the humidity was like a blanket that covered everything. Climate change, she told herself, that was the problem, people didn't respect nature anymore. She remembered reading about a planned hotel complex in Porta Vista a number of years ago, a handful of new builds built around the area, a further act of gentrification by local government, '_Kanto's Newest Creative Neighbourhood_.' The development had ended in a tremendous protest by the _tenatcool_ that inhabited the coral reef over which the complex was to be built.

She was glad her mother had not been involved in _that_, not, of course, that the Æther Foundation wasn't above such things, it was simply that the obsession with ultra-wormholes overrode everything —which was what made their presence in Alto Mare so unique. A holiday, her mother had said, brushing a strand of platinum hair from her eyes; we could all use a holiday. Lillie had not been convinced. And yet, having endured the ride from the airport to the city, having acclimatised somewhat to the sweltering humidity, sitting in the air-conditioned foyer of the hotel, eating peaches almost exclusively, watching the murkrow gather amidst the tiled rooftops of the city, listening to the oddly soothing sound of the unusual voices of the radio, she learnt to adjust to her new temporary settings.

She didn't pretend to understand Marian, after all, the shape of the words, the sound of them was so different from Alolan, all of them beginning in _la_– and _di_– and ending in –_iss_ and –_zia_. What she did come to understand was the meaning behind the presence of the other girl who she saw hurrying past her hotel, dancing past the open doors, mutely celebrating her freedom, enticing Lillie to leave the air-conditioned breeze, the freshly picked peaches.

Go outside and play with your friend, her mother advised, to which Lillie replied with a cold look. The last thing she needed was advice from a woman who could only think to take time away from her work as a pretence to convince others that everything was still okay.

Nonetheless, Lillie had found herself inadvertently taking her mother's advice, waiting for the girl to pass with her dancing steps, her rich, red hair, the hem of her white tennis skirt fluttering in the movement of her steps.

If she had known then what she knew now.

Following the girl, Lillie had been infatuated with her silence, drawn to the absence of words, the mute lacking of verbal expression. Sensing there were games to be played, the silent girl had danced and skipped through the alleys of the city, drawing Lillie after her, smiling mischievously until they were both clammy and warm from the heat, pausing in the shade between buildings to draw close, to feel the careful, experimental touch of each other.

Lillie had giggled and blushed, young enough to not have shared such an experience before, old enough to know it was what she wanted. Again, she thought, if she had known then what was taking place, what the touch of the other girl meant, then perhaps she might not have spent the past few years so scared of being around pokémon.

Whilst still a child, something had happened that had horrified her, something she could not explain or properly recall yet had, regardless, caused her to retreat, to recoil from the touch of pokémon, to avoid their presence.

Feeling the warmth of that other girl, feeling her playful breath, the touch of her lips against Lillie's peach-stained mouth, it would have been enough to terrify her had she truly known.

Perhaps it was the excitement of her different surroundings, perhaps it was the feeling of autonomy that being away from home gave her; perhaps it was just hormones, she would think later, early adolescence suggesting a change in her wants, a change in her needs.

In the shade between buildings, pushed up against warm red brick, she felt the other girl's tongue in her mouth, felt her fingers explore between her legs, felt the rub of her body against hers, and she welcomed it with excitement, with warmth, with moistness, with need.

Some people remember their first orgasms standing above vents of air in swimming pools, some people remember them with an unexpected movement that rewards repetition—Lillie recalled hers whilst pushed up against a red brick wall in Alto Mare.

The day after, when next the girl passed up, less skipping, less playfulness, a white cap perched atop her red hair, she pretended not to know who Lillie was, her mouth full of strange and unfamiliar words.


End file.
